Final Dreadnought/Transcript
'-Round 1-' Dreadnought: Hanger Bay The chosen character breaks into the Dreadnought as Brevon is alerted to their presence. Brevon: We have intruders on the ship! Mobilize! The chosen character enters a wide open area, and an image of Brevon appears on a big monitor in the background. Brevon: Haaaahhhh... GET THEM. Numerous Shade Elites are deployed around the character. Eventually, the chosen character comes to a series of airlocks. Brevon: Open the airlocks! The ship's airlocks open on Brevon's command, but the chosen character manages to get past them all. The chosen character finally comes to a seemingly-endless tunnel, where a large laser appears behind the chosen character, forcing them to outrun it. Brevon: Run while you still can, creature! Syntax appears in her Morpher-Mode. The chosen character fights and defeats Syntax and leaves it to be disintigrated by the laser behind them. '-Round 2-' Dreadnought: Armory The chosen character is now within the armory of the Dreadnought. '-Lilac & Carol's Scenes-' As the chosen character proceeds, Brevon is heard over the intercom. Brevon: You're forgetting something important about our troops. They don't... ...need... ...oxygen! Brevon turns off the oxygen supply in an attempt to suffocate Lilac (or Carol), but the attempt fails as Milla pops out of the ship's air ducts and provides her friends with water Shield Crystals. '-Everybody's Scene-' Eventually, the chosen character comes to Serpentine, who appears to be in pain. Serpentine's eyes glow red and yellow as they open, and he mutates into a monster. They battle. The chosen character wins and Serpentine's mutated form explodes, leaving his armor behind. '-Round 3-' Dreadnought: Warp Drive The chosen character is now in the Dreanought's warp drive, and Brevon becomes more desperate as they get closer to the Kingdom Stone. '' '''Brevon:' Ohhh nooo! My ship is being infiltrated! What ever shall I do? How about THIS. Brevon activates the ship's Gatling Guns to stop the chosen character, but to no avail. Eventually, they finally reaches the Dreadnought's warp drive. '-Lilac & Carol's Scene-' Lilac (or Carol)'' inserts her disc-like device onto the control panel, shutting off the power. Suddenly, just as she is about to take the Kingdom Stone, Brevon shows up, holding Milla hostage at knife-point range. Lilac (or Carol) approaches, but Brevon seemingly slits Milla's throat, forcing her to remove the device and throw it to him. As the ship's power is restored and the Kingdom Stone is moved to another location, Brevon breaks the device and laughs, leaping out of the room, dropping Milla in the process. Lilac (or Carol) consoles Milla, only for her eyes to glow red to her surprise as she mutates into a monster. Lilac (or Carol) is then forced to fight against Milla until she is defeated. She turns back to normal, but falls into a death-like coma. Lilac (or Carol) runs over to the unconscious Milla.'' '-Lilac's Scene-' Lilac: Milla? Milla!! Lilac attempts to get Milla to wake up to no avail, eventually breaking down in tears. She puts her hands on her head in despair and frustration over the fact that she was forced to fight and hurt her own friend. Lilac then screams in grief and rage as she Dragon Boosts out of the room in pursuit of Brevon. '-Carol's Scene-' Carol: No! No...you gotta be kidding me. Carol attempts to get Milla to wake back up to no avail, eventually breaking down in tears over her unconscious friend. Furious, she wipes her tears away then pounces out of the room to track down Brevon. Carol: That's it!! '-Milla's Scene-' Milla enters the warp drive room, and is shocked to find Torque with an unconscious Carol. Milla: Carol! Milla runs over to Torque. Torque: It was an ambush. Brevon came out of nowhere. I have to take her back to the surface or she'll die. Milla: Where's Lilac? Torque: She went off to stop him. Milla runs to the right, having made a decision. Torque: Wait, what are you doing?! Milla: Lilac needs help! Torque: B-but... what about the- Milla: We'll be stronger together! I can do this! Torque: ...Alright. Keep an eye on her, will ya? Milla: Yes! Milla runs off after Lilac, leaving Torque to take care of Carol. '-Round 4-' Dreadnought: Power Core After making it past Brevon's final defenses, the chosen character finally confronts Brevon himself, who is sitting on a pillar to the right of where the Kingdom Stone is being kept. -'Lilac & Carol's Scenes-' '-Lilac's Line-' Lilac: I'll never forgive you! '-Carol's Line-' Carol: What you did is unforgiveable! Brevon: I have no use for forgiveness, esp. from someone who puts my homeworld at risk for an oversized battery. I offer you one final chance. Leave. Now. '-Carol's Line-' Carol: NO! You're DEAD! Brevon: So be it. The battle begins as Brevon jumps into the Absolution and attacks. After the Absolution has been severely damaged, Brevon emerges and equips his Power Suit. Brevon: Take this! After an intense battle, Lilac (or Carol) manages to severely damage Brevon's Power Suit as well. Brevon: No!! With Brevon's Power Suit severely damaged, Lilac (or Carol) squares off against him for the last time. '-Lilac's Line-' Lilac: Your machines won't save you from the dragon you've unleashed! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU THROW AT ME! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! '-Carol's Line-' Carol: YEAH! IN YOUR FACE! I'll be taking that Kingdom Stone now! Brevon breaks out of his damaged Power Suit with his knife, glaring at Lilac (or Carol) in a seething fit of rage. Brevon: I'd like to see you try. They battle. Lilac (or Carol) wins, afterwards proceeding to severely beat up Brevon even further. '-Lilac's Line-' Lilac: Nobody... hurts... Milla!!! '-Milla's Scene-' After making it past the last of Brevon's defenses, Milla, stricken with fear and tears in her eyes, confronts Brevon, who is sitting on a pillar to the right of where the Kingdom Stone is being kept. Brevon: So, it's come down to this... Milla: Where's Lilac? Brevon: Who? Oh, yes. Quite the fool for challenging me. You won't be seeing her again. Milla: Lilac...? Brevon: I offer you one final chance. Leave! Now! Milla: I... can't... I WON'T! Brevon: So be it. The battle begins as Brevon jumps into the Absolution and attacks. After the Absolution has been severely damaged, Brevon emerges and equips his Power Suit. Brevon: Take this! After an intense battle, Milla manages to severely damage Brevon's Power Suit as well. Brevon: No!! With his Power Suit severely damaged, Brevon, in a seething fit of rage, breaks out of his damaged mech with his knife, glaring at Milla, who is once again stricken with fear and tears in her eyes. Brevon: Rrrgh! You've pestered me long enough! Brevon grabs Milla by the throat, ready to choke her to death. Brevon: Say goodbye! Just in the nick of time, Lilac, who survived her previous encounter with Brevon, Dragon Boosts into the Warlord, knocking Milla out of his grasp. Lilac then Dragon Boosts into him again, beating him up even further. Lilac: Nobody... hurts... Milla!!! Previous: Battle Glacier Next: Ending Category:Transcripts